War Story that Calls for Peace
|details = There is an island here in the East that seems peaceful now, but which has seen many battles throughout it's history. Many of those battles have been chronicled in military epics. A Buddhist monk heard rumors that there was a story that makes an appeal for peace among them. He's asked for out help. If you're willing, look for the iinformation in Sakai. |step1 = /A Magnificent War Story?/Sakai/Tavern Keeper/ A chronicle of war about wanting peace? isn't that just a wee bit strange, don't you think? Forget about that. If you want a war chronicle, you want bravery, isn't that right? A brave warrior blazing his way through the enemy! And just what are you staring at Yuki? |step2 = /The Light and Dark of Battle/Sakai/Yuki/ Master, you should be ashamed of yourself. A war chronicle is different from some make believe hero of tale. A clash between the strength and beliefs of a large number of people... Those that succeed and those who fall... Light and Shadow... Remember the scholar said that a chronicle was a book that recorded all that. But you should check for yourself. |step3 = /Scholar's Memoirs/Sakai/Scholar/ Yes, Yuki is exactly right. A war chronicle is more than some hero's story. So, yes, i think it is possible to have a chronicle of war about wanting peace. Your might even say that the one I frequently read is just such a one. I have written a brief synopsis of it. Fell free to peruse it. |step4 = 1/A Criticism of Social Upheaval/Sakai/read Appraisal/ The story is set in the unsettled times after the close of the Kamakura period and the beginning of the Muromachi. It talks about the unceasing wars. Ant it is also spotted with the occasional criticism. It also speaks disparagingly of the practice or retainers turning on their lords. |step5 = /Interpreted in Various Ways/Sakai/Scholar/ Well, that is how I see it, but that doesn't mean everyone sees it this way. Some of the samurai lines have studied it and learned much from it. Maybe you should go to Edo and ask someone of the Samurai families directly. |step6 = /Accomplishments of the Samurai/Edo/Date Clan Servant at Daimyo's Mansion/ I, too, have read that book. I seem to remember learning some history and politics. But I also hear that the learning aside, that the story is gaining popularity among the commoners. I hear some of the monks are traveling around teaching parts of it. You might want to ask some of the residents. |step7 = /The Story on the Street/Edo/Resident near Gatekeeper/ Yes, I heard that lecture in front of one of the mansions around town. I'm told that the owner of the house was interested enough to borrow a copy to read. I must say it was an interesting story. Listening to it, I could see the various scenes of war float before my eyes. It just goes to show you how peaceful things are now. |stepfinal = Relay the Ravages of War, and Pray for Peace/Edo/Mansion near City Official/ This book of war that desires peace has apparently been the subject of lectures all over the place. You can also hear them on the corners of Edo. And the owner of the mansion was even interested enough to borrow a copy. A resident said they'd introduce me. Lets go find that book. |discoXP = 360 |cardXP = 180 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = History book |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Picture from Military Epic/Search/4/Art/6/Japanese/1/Battle Picture Scroll |chainQ1 = |landarea = Edo |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/300 }}